


Destiel and Sabriel One Shots

by graymk9652, Superwhopotterlock104



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graymk9652/pseuds/graymk9652, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwhopotterlock104/pseuds/Superwhopotterlock104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a bunch of one shots. They very from AU to Gabriel turning Sam into a moose.<br/>This is my first work ever, so everything is appreciated! The notes at the beginning will be a summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Supernatural Should End

**Author's Note:**

> SUMMARY: What happens when Dean and Castiel get together and have an apple pie life?

"Cas, I’m back! Any luck on your book?” Dean hears no answer and heads to their room where the shower is running.

“Babe, Sammy is coming over for dinner tonight. He wants us to meet his ‘Mystery Lover’ tonight. I’m gonna read a bit more of your book after I order take out.”

Dean heads out to the living room where he orders pizza and a salad for Sam. He hears the shower turn off and he sits on the couch and opens Cas’ notes on his new book. He just gets to the part where Jim and Jensen meet Misha, an angel of the lord, when a drop of something falls on the binder. He brushes it off unconcerned as the doorbell rings. he stands up and opens the door to… Gabriel? He moves dean out of the way to see a confused Sammy behind him.

Dean is about to remark that he didn’t even know that Sam was Bisexual, much less dating an archangel but Gabe yells from the living room.

Dean rushes in to see Gabriel staring up at the ceiling. Dean follows his gaze to meet Castiel's eyes. He is pinned to the ceiling with a white robe on; the middle of it is red with blood.

“Love...you...my Dean… Remember the… the barn.” and with those words he was engulfed in flames. The flames spread until Sammy has to drag Dean out the building.

As Sam calls 911, Dean is already driving to the barn where he first met cas, to find Cas there on the floor, dead. Crowley is standing with a witch next to him. 

“You got what you deserved, Dean" Naomi says as Dean falls to the floor.  
Sam comes in to see a broken Dean hovering over a dead angel.


	2. A Weird One Shot We Did At 3 AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a one shot that Superwhopotterlock104 and I made at around 3 AM. So I made the first paragraph and Superwhopotterlock104 made the second; we alternated.

Castiel walked out of the door, tears streaming down his face. Crowley's words ringing in his head still. Cas knows Crowley’s manipulating him, but words still hurt. He never understood the impression sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me.

Crowley had told him that he was stupid for falling in love with Dean and Dean will probably never love him back. ‘Cas’ Sam’s frantic voice comes through in prayer. ‘Hurry. Its Dean’

‘Dean.’ He thought and he flew and popped in. There Dean was on the ground, bloody, with Sam by his side crying. Sam looked up. “Please tell me it’s not too late. Tell me you can fix him!” Sam cried. 

Cas knelt next to Dean. Dean looked at him. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. Cas looked at the blade wound penetrating his abdomen and his wound was deep. He analyzed that there was poison on the blade, one of the poisons that he could not cure. 

Tears were now streaming down Cas’ face. “Its angel blood, Sam. There was the blood of my brothers on that blade. I can not heal him; if i do, we both die.”

Dean heard these words. He looked frightened. “I’m going to die,” He said weakly, and Cas nodded. “Well, b-before... I d-die... I want y-you... to k-know… that I… f-fell in love... w-with you C-Cas... I did... And I’m... s-sorry... that I’m... about t-to... leave y-you...Both of you... Be g-good… Sammy, for m-me... I l-love you... I l-love you... both s-so much... Don’t f-forget that…. I... Love… you.” Dean said and he breathed his last breath as he looked into Castiel’s sad deep-blue eyes.

Castiel yelled into the air so loud, all the angels and demons could hear him. ‘The Righteous Man is dead!’


	3. Hey Jude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Dean and Sam have to break into a summer cabin and Dean comes across a old friend.

It's been a long drive and the Winchester brothers can't see a single house. They turn the corner on the road and find a small cabin with only about two rooms in it.

“Let's just stop here Sammy. There might not be another house or cabin for miles. Well just break into their cabin and leave everything alone.”

“OK Dean.” Sam says with a yawn. “I'll get the stuff from the truck while you scout.”

The brothers get out of the impala and Sam goes to the trunk as Dean goes to pick the lock.

It takes Dean thirty extra seconds then usual because he is tired but eventually gets it.

He closes the door to see what was expected. Two beds, a kitchen and a bathroom. He looks around for traps or signs of demons. when the necessities are done his eyes wander to an acoustic guitar. His face lights up as he walks over to it. 

Mary taught him to play hey Jude on it when he was little and he would play and she would sing. After she died, Dean would sing to Sammy when dad was gone and he had nightmares. 

Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better

His finger brush the instrument lightly, checking if it's in tune. He smiles and starts playing, not very well cause it's late and he hasn't played in a decade. 

Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better

When the lyrics start he takes a breath to start singing, but someone beats him too it.Sam has been leaning against the door frame in his head is the last time Dean sang it to him. He remembers when he was waking up from a night made and Dean was there. He always was.

Hey Jude, don't let me down  
You have found her, now go and get her  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better

Dean looks up when he starts singing and smiles.

Hey Jude, don't let me down  
You have found her, now go and get her  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better.

They sing together until the fall asleep happy for the first time in a long time.


	4. Samoose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley pops in to meet the Brothers and do things get witchy or is it a certain trickster?

“Sammy, if you stay looking up at that computer without a chair, you will turn into a moose.” Dean said as Sammy tried to research without a chair. “Just put the damn laptop on your lap. Get it? Laptop.”

“Can’t.” Sam answered still glaring at the screen. “There’s only one outlet in this shitty motel and the cable only goes this far. Don’t let Crowley be hearing you say-”

“That you are a giant moose?” A gravely voice with a british accent finished. Sam and Dean turned toward the direction the voice was coming from and saw Crowley, a short man with dark brown hair and a suit. 

“ Let me warn you, you might actually become a real moose, moose.” Crowley said with a mischievous grin. 

“What?” Dean asked. Crowley mimicked him in a high pitched voice.

“‘What?’ Squirrel, was I talking to you?” Crowley asked. 

“No.” Dean said, annoyed. Crowley looked at him. 

“Then mind your own business.” He said. Then he turned to Sam. 

“You better watch out, Moose. Things are about to get… Witchy.” He said, and with a snap of his fingers, he was gone. 

“Witchy!” Sam exclaimed. “That's what we are dealing with. Not a-”

“Sam,” Dean said looking at his hair.

“One second dean. If we just find out what all the cases ha-”

“Sammy.” Dean said more seriously.

“What Dean?” Sam said in exasperation, looking toward his brother. He noticed he had to look down a bit more than usual. His pants were also about an inch too short.

“Did I just grow?”

“You grew more than an inch Sammy. Feel your hair.”

Sammy did and felt something poking out of his head. he ran to the mirror and saw his face growing longer. He also had antlers.

He managed to open the bathroom door before his hands were hoofs and he grew fur on his body until he was a full moose.

“Call Cas.” He said before the transformation was complete.

“Can’t Sammy. He is on a hunt as we speak. Fow now let's be rational like i always am.” Sam tried to speak but all that came out was “GAGABSFIRREAASLDL”

He decided to snort instead.

“I’ll call Gabriel. Then we’ll look for the hex bag, if you’re sure it was a witch.”

Sam shook his head when he mentioned Gabriel. 

“Snort once for if it's the first first sentence you don’t like, twice for h second sentence.”

Sam rolls his eyes. Apparently even in moose form he’s still sassy. Then he snorts once.

“Okay so that means i’m going to call gabe anyway. I pray to Gabriel to get his feathery ass down here cause Sammy doesn't want you to be down here. Oh, and he changed species.” 

And then, with the flap of his angel wings he appeared. 

“ Hey honey, I’m hooooooOOOOHHH- DAD YOU'RE A MOOSE." He said. 

"Dad?" Dean questions.

"Gods my dad...Lets fix this though.” 

“ But how?” Dean asked. Gabriel flashed a grin. 

“ True love’s kiss! The most powerful thing of all!” Dean looked at Sammy. He was looking down. 

Dean was pretty sure that if he was human he would be blushing. 

“Who the hell is his true love?” Dean asked. 

“ Oh, he hasn’t told you yet, has he?” Gabe asked. 

“Told me what?” Dean questioned. Gabe simply smiled while Sammy made awful moose noises. 

“ BAAAAAAAGHHA” The moose tried to speak, but epicly failed. 

“You see his true love is-” He paused for a more dramatic affect. Sammy was basically dying at the moment, making all kinds of angry noises. He was giving the bitch-face, in moose form. 

“ Me!” Gabriel finished the sentence with a look of pure joy and amusement. 

“Oh my god. I knew it!” Dean yelled. Sammy looked like he was about to run Gabe in with his antlers, but also like he would die from embarrassment. Dean didn’t even know a moose could show this much emotion. 

Gabe laughed and then went over to Sam and jumped up to reach his moose lips. Then he began to transform back into a human. The last things to go where his antlers. Once he was completely normal, Dean noticed Sam was red in the face with anger and embarrassment. 

“ Love you!” Gabe said and grabbed Sam’s butt. Then he was gone. 

Dean just laughed. 

“Shut up, Dean. I know about Cas.” Sam said. Dean stared at him. 

“ Yep. I know about your secret relationship with him.” Sam said. Now he was the one smiling. Dean pointed a finger at him. 

“ HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT?” Dean asked. 

“ I heard you two. Talking. ‘I love you so much Cas.’ ‘I love you more Dean.’ 

“I’ll stay silent if you stay silent.” Dean said. 

“Not even a chance.”


	5. Team Free WIll, meet J2M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel makes team free will meet Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins!

“Dean. Wake up.” Sam shakes Dean awake in the field they are currently in. Dean takes in his surroundings. Sam hands him a sticky note.

“This was on your face.” He explains.

Hey Dean-o, 

One hint- look for Cas. 

~~Gabe

“Crap. Gabe took us here. Cas is here too.”

“I know. I had my own note from Gabe.” Sams face turns crimson. Dean look at his brothers flushed face and smirks.

“What it say?”

“The same as yours.” Sam hedges.

“What did mine say?” 

“That Cas is nearby and it's Gabe.” He gets slightly wrong 

“No. It didn't.”

“Oh. Well we should go find Cas.” Sam offers his hand to dean.

“You're avoiding the question.”

“No I'm not. Now come on.” Dean takes his brother's hand.

“Does Sammy have a crush?” Sam is spared an answer by a rustling in the tree nearby followed by a grunt and something beige falls to the ground.

Sam and Dean look at each other and run towards the tree. They get there as Cas sits up with his hand to his head. When he sees the brothers rush over he perks up. There is a sticky note on his face as well and he takes it off his cheek to read it.

“Gabriel brought us here. And who is Misha, Jared and Jensen? Are those not the names of the actors in the alternate reality we sent you in? When Balthazar was looking for the weapons of heaven?”

Before anyone can answer there’s the sound of wings and Gabriel appears with 3 people behind him.

“Team Free Will, meet J2M. J2M, you know Sam, Dean and Cas since you act their lives. Team Free Will, the person that looks like Sam is Jared Padalecki. The one that looks like Dean is Jensen Ackles. And the Cas look-alike is Misha Collins.”

“Misha? Jensen? Padalecki? Whats with the names in your dimension?” Dean says.

“Their unique.” Jared defiantly answers as Gabe disappears.

“At least we know why Gabe brought us here.” Jensen smirks.

“Oh! Beer! Need! Now!” Dean says as it appears and pours himself a cup.

Cas’ eyes widen as Misha turns to Jensen.

“Jensen, were you born this beautiful or did you make a deal with the crossroad demon?”

Dean took a drink at a bad time and the liquid goes out his nose as he snorts.

“I don't know Misha. But I’d go to hell and back to be with you.”

Jared starts crying and falls back on the couch that appeared.

“All by myself.” He sings.

“What the fucking hell.” Dean says as Misha and Jensen start to flirt more. Cas becomes more and more red.

Jared stops crying abruptly and explains.

“We are supposed to keeping singing and flirting until Dean and Cas kiss” And then he starts singing again.

“Misha, My love for you burns like a ceiling fire.”

Dean turns red from either anger or embarrassment.

“Will you stop if we kiss?”

“Yep” Jared answers then sings even louder.

“Fine!” Dean says and grabs Cas by the waist and pulls him into a kiss.  
Everything stops and when Cas and Dean break everything is normal but they don't notice. They just look into eachothers eyes.


	6. Hey Jude 2

Cas always hears the righteous man's prayers. Even when he was human he could hear the words of Dean Winchester coming to him. He is human now, wishing that he had his wings because then he could get to Dean and take away the despair in his voice. 

Cas can hear Dean's voice like the wind, as if it had a mind voice of its own that sounded like dean.

Hey Cas. Day 41. I hope it doesn't sound weird that I've been counting the days that you've been missing. Sam says that you're just on a mission for heaven, but you've never gone 42 days without some sign you're even… alive. 

I was watching a movie on the TV yesterday. It was called ‘A Hitchhiker's Guide to the Universe’ and it said that the answer to life the universe and everything is 42. Maybe you'll come home tomorrow and answer my life. You are my life Cas. Wow that's cheesy but I… I'll tell you later. 

Cas sighs into the duck tape over his mouth. Right now he is held in a cage to hold humans, and is in despair that it can hold him as well. His only freedom is Deans prayers to him. 

Anyways. I had this wonderful dream last night and shout my mom singing to me. It was calming when I he was hurt or when I felt alone. So I'm going to sing it to you wherever you are now.

Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better

Dean continues the song and Cas puts every single word into his memory. The prayer fades out. Then more comes. It's strong. 

I'll tell you now cas. I… uh. How can 3 words be so difficult to say. 8 letters. So what I'm trying to say is that I love you Cas. I know you've been eat for me to tell you for a while and I did. But you're gone. If you're an angel, please come here. I miss you. I love you.

Then the prayer stops. Cas id's filled with something. Something he only felt around dean. He recognizes it as love. He feels so alive and full after his days in this cage. He feels a flutter.  
Then he sees a blue light down a hallway. He feels the need to touch it. The manacles break off and he runs to it without physically moving. As if his soul is moving. His soul stops when it reaches it. He recognize it. It's heaven. He is engulfed in it and he feels light. As if if he had his wings again. Then he realizes he does. He is an angel. His grace found him.


	7. SUPERWHO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural meets Doctor Who.

*British Narrator's Voice*

Sam and Dean Winchester were two boys played as actors on the screen, but they are real. They don't look like Jared Padalecki or Jensen Ackles, but the main facts are the same. The younger brother has long hair, just past his jaw, and always wears plaid. The older brother drives an impala and has an amulet that Sam gave him for Christmas many years back.

Another thing, The Doctor is also real. He does not regenerate and is always one person. The Doctor resembles the tenth doctor in that silly television show of yours.

For the people that follow SuperWhoLock, yes, Sherlock is also real, but that's a story for a different time.  
This is a different story, Darling. One that sealed the fate of four young men.

*STORY*

They were tired and sweaty, with cuts and bruises all over. They dragged themselves into the motel, trying to look drunk so the hot office lady didn't suspect anything.  
They tried to pass her but she stopped them. They turned around, defeated as she explained why they needed to stop.

“There's a man that came by. Said that he knew you and needed to speak with the ‘Moose and movie star’ as I'd he didn't know your name. So to prevent anything I asked him name and I'll describe him. He called himself Dr. Badwolf in a british voice, brown hair, bow tie. Do you know him?”  
Sam nodded in order to see if it was Cas watching Doctor Who again. They climbed the stairs to the door next to the fire extinguisher and unlocked the door.

There was a box to the left of the room. It was big though, it resembled the police box from Cas’ TV show, but it was purple.

All the sudden a man stepped out of the box. Inside were voices on a TV saying something about it being really natural.

The man froze and Dean took out a silver bullet gun and Sam took out the demon knife. The man glanced at them and snorted.

"Who the fuck are you?” Dean asked, raising the gun.

“I’m The Doctor. Sam, put the knife down. Same with you Dean.”

"How do you know our names?”

“It doesn't matter. I just need to know where your boyfriend is.” The ‘Doctor pointed at Sam “And where your husband is.” He finished nodding to Dean.

"I'm not gay.” Sam said as Dean said “I'm not married.”

The man stops looking around the room and sighs when he sees the date on the calendar.

"I’m a year too early. Tootles”

And with that he disappeared into the purple box as it fades out.


End file.
